1. Field
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a display apparatus and a scheduled viewing setting method using the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of receiving broadcast content and outputting the received broadcast content and a scheduled viewing setting method using the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent developments in electronic technology, users nowadays can hardly miss desired broadcast content with the aid of a scheduled viewing function.
The scheduled viewing function is characterized by scheduling a desired broadcast program to be viewed and automatically switching to a channel corresponding to the desired broadcast program at a scheduled broadcast time so that a user can view the desired broadcast program with convenience.
However, a related-art scheduled viewing function simply involves automatically switching to a channel scheduled to be viewed, and thus may not be effective especially when a user is not present or in a situation where it is not possible to view broadcast content.
Therefore, there is a need for methods to effectively provide broadcast content even when a user is not present or in a situation where it is not possible to view the broadcast content at a scheduled broadcast time.